the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
New World Order
"We bring order from chaos." Mankind cannot be trusted to lead itself, the unwashed masses of bygone eras have become the dull-witted, impulsive, anarchic rabble that is the modern middle and lower classes. But while the centuries have brought a higher standard of living, the need for societal control remains. That need is fulfilled by the New World Order, a powerful Chapter that has the support of all the Ruling Orders and elites of the world. AKA: The Elites, the Ruling Class, etc. Status: Active. Facts: -The New World Order is a powerful organization that spans the planet and has the full backing of various elements within the Ruling Orders. Their stated goal is nothing less than to enforce order, purpose, and discipline upon the world. Left to their own devices, mankind devolves into chaos, the NWO wants to be the iron rod that brings order. -The NWO have deep pockets and access to all sorts of advanced tech and cutting edge equipment. -The NWO rarely act on their own, less their hand be exposed in matters. They prefer to act through proxy armies and paid mercenaries. They also employ many assassins as well. By remaining secret, they don't trigger a massive wave of fear and paranoia among the populations they seek to control. The lesser clases cannot be trusted with the knowledge of the NWO's existence or their secret work. -The gist of the New World Order, once you get past the myths and legends, is that they are a group of elitists who believe that the Adepts of the Ruling Orders are destined to lead mankind. This isn't that other Adepts or people are worthless, only that they should raise the Ruling Orders up as their natural leaders. -The NWO whips up huge followings of people by appealing to their fears and untested worldviews. They claim to attack imperial ambitions of nations, despite the fact they themselves seek a global government. They appeal to sizable minorities and offer them greater 'rights' and victory over the dominant people and culture in return for their support. -The NWO is not really a shadow government, their members are all out in the open. But they bury their organization under layers of financial terminology, political machinery, media manipulation and of course human inertia. -The NWO seek a world where people are dependent on the State for even the smallest matters. Thus will the NWO conquer the world, not with swords and shields but with welfare and burdensome regulations. -Joining the upper-ranks of the New World Order is hard enough, but getting out is next to impossible. While inside the Chapter, new members are given access to exclusive parties and events, but these events often involve elements which are socially taboo if not criminal. And pictures and recordings of these events are common. Should a member of the NWO attempt to defect from the Chapter, they can expect to have their secrets spilled out into the public forum for everyone to see. -Important meetings of the High Council and other administrative staff are highly classified and often protected by law. Those meetings somehow still open to outsiders are generally held under the Chatham House Rule. Origins of the New World Order: Despite its massive size, the New World Order has an ancient but hazy history, with conflicting accounts of its own creation or even who it was that founded the Chapter in the first place. Modern Historians credit the formation of the Chapter to medieval Europe, a period when feudalism held sway over every facet of European society. The New World Order is the descendant of those kings, nobles and aristocrats who raised themselves up over the common serf and claimed to rule with a Divine Right. Yet, within the New World Order, there are tales told of ancient god-kings who ruled in Babylon and Mesopotamia. These were enlightened men, philosopher-kings who brought wisdom, discipline and civilization to their peoples. According to such mystics within the NWO, these are the true founders of the Chapter. And there is evidence to support this, occult objects and texts have been uncovered linking some of the earliest known NWO members with similar Chapters who functioned in ancient Babylon. It should be noted that a popular theory among Occultists is that the true founder of the New World Order is actually none other than Cain. Cain, the famed progeny of Adam and Eve, and slayer of his own brother Abel, banished from the Garden of Eden to the Land of Nod where he purportedly built a home for himself. Some occult sources claim he founded the 'first town' and ruled over it, or that his son Tubal Cain did. If true, this would confirm many suspicions among Adepts outside the Chapter that the New World Order is truly of Infernal origins. The Castes: The New World Order is like a hydra with many heads. Each head is cognitively independent and can think on its own, yet they are united by a single heart. The Chapter is divided into several different 'Castes' which fulfill their own role within the grand scheme of the New World Order. The smooth running of these Castes is vital to the operations of the New World Order. Despite the NWO's power, should any of these Castes be severely weakened, it would have a ripple effect on the rest of the Chapter. Each Caste provides some form of power and protection within society based on the Caste's specialty. Academic Caste: A relatively new branch of the Chapter, the Academic Caste exists to subvert the education systems of the world and rewire them to serve as schools of indoctrination for the New World Order. They have been widely successful, sadly, and to this day the higher-education community is heavily infected by the Academic Caste. New State University is also heavily amalgamated by the Academic Caste. Banking Caste: The Banking Caste is essentially a smaller version of the Corporate Caste. They exist to maintain the Central Banks and to directly control the flow of wealth and global markets. The Banking Caste was originally part of the Corporate Caste but broke away during the Italian Renaissance. The Corporate Caste would love to re-acquire the Banking Caste but so far has been unable to do so. While much smaller, the Banking Caste has direct control over the economic markets. Should the Corporate Caste ever attempt a takeover on a global scale, the Banking Caste would crash the world market just to bust the Corporate Caste's power overnight. It should be noted that the Banking Caste has a long history of working with the Vampyre, specifically the Lords of the Night. The Lords of the Night were among the first bankers in history and were the secret masters of the early Italian banking empires. It stands to reason that these ancient Vampyres have also been offered a place within the New World Order. Religious Caste: The Religious Caste exists to infiltrate and subvert the major religious institutions present within society. While often called the Church Caste, they target all religious groups, from Atheists to Pagans, and not just the Christians, Jews or Muslims. Belief is a powerful tool to organize people into herds and lead them wherever you want them to go. The Religious Caste used to be a major pillar of the New World Order, but the introduction of the Separation of Church and State in modern times has severely weakened them. They still manage to manipulate existing religious groups to further their ends, but this is often a hit-or-miss kind of thing. Many of these groups are fringe elements and most citizens want nothing to do with them. Today, the Religious Caste usually only mobilizes to infiltrate religious groups to keep them compliant or to attack enemies. The Religious Caste has a long history of run-ins with the Order of Infinity and the Order of Celestials (and Priests who don't tow the line). These encounters usually result in epic clashes as two very powerful forces within religion decide to go head-to-head. The NWO represents the power of the State, but the Theists and Celestials draw their power from an even higher authority.... Corporate Caste: The Corporate Caste deals in business and the world of economics. To better solidify their grip on world markets, the NWO has always strived to create a heavily-regulated form of crony capitalism that favors Big Business over a more competitive free market. This means that 90% of business is handled by only a few major corporations, all of which have CEO and board members drawn from the ranks of the Chapter (or who are directly controlled by the Chapter). The Corporate Caste produces nearly unlimited funds for the NWO to put to whatever use they deem fit. This makes the Corporate Caste invaluable, and since they control the purse strings the Corporate Caste commands much respect and sway within the NWO. However, that also makes them targets in the eyes of the Political or Military Castes who in times past have attempted to subvert or coerce the Corporate Caste in order to assume their resources and power. Legal Caste: The Legal Caste protects the NWO's recognized assets and represents them in the courtroom. While they lack the muscle, supernatural power or political pull of the other Castes, the Legal Caste fulfills a specific but vital function for the Chapter at large. The Legal Caste also works to attack the Chapter's enemies indirectly, using not guns or grenades but instead filings and court motions. Enemies of the New World Order often enough find themselves battling the agents of the Elites in the courtroom more so than out in the field. Media Caste: The Media Caste is supposed to control the flow of information between the public and various groups and institutions of power. They are also to act as the master propagandists of the New World Order, swaying public opinion in favor of whatever the Chapter wants them to be. The Media Caste doesn't work with the mainstream media, they are the mainstream media.... The Media Caste has served the NWO well as an instigators of social change and character assassination of its enemies. They are public figures who are trusted by the common people, or at least are able to reach a wider audience than most other news outlets. Despite this legacy the Media Caste is in serious danger. The rise of alternative forms of news via the Internet has been slowly draining the Media Caste of its monopoly on information. Repeat failed attempts to hijack presidential elections and political movements has revealed to the public how marginalized and subversive the mainstream media really is. Worse yet, an entirely new Caste is forming within the Chapter, one based on the internet and which looks like it will overshadow and possibly subsume the Media Caste in the not-too-distant future. The Media Caste still has enough power to be a threat to individuals by publishing a person's dirty laundry. But gone are the days when they played king makers. Medical Caste: The Medical Caste is Big Pharma. They exist to parasitically use the medical community to manipulate the public, drive up the prices of medical services to generate revenue, keep people addicted to opioids, and discredit select enemies by having medical 'professionals' call into question their state of mind and health. The Medical Caste has been having trouble lately keeping the medical community in line. The obscene cost of even basic medical services has seriously called into question the authority of the medical corporations. Also, alternative medical groups (usually just ignored by the Medical Caste) have also gained more of the pubic's attention. Despite these temporary troubles, however, the Medial Caste remains a strong and powerful branch of the NWO whose hold on the medical community is granite. Military Caste: The Military Caste uses its sway within the various military or paramilitary groups of the world to gather the best weapons and assets for the NWO to wage war. It also actively recruits soldiers to work as PMC's (Private Military Contractors, or Mercenaries) who are more often than not the muscle working for the Chapter. The Military Caste is the hated nemesis of the Military Orders, especially the Soldiers of Truth. However, the NWO's Political Caste is a close ally and they use their politicians to gain positions of high rank and command for their favored allies. Occult Caste: The Occult branch of the New World Order exists to provide the Chapter with supernatural power and occult expertise. They maintain a rigid system of Magick rituals performed liturgically to constantly generate supernatural power for the NWO to siphon. The Occult Caste also serves as the NWO's liasons between the Chapter proper and potential patrons from across the Veil. Dark powers and ancient, eldritch things are allied to the New World Order thanks to the sorcerous dealings of the Occult Caste. The Occult Caste is probably the least politically active of the Castes. Most members of the Occult Caste prefer their dusty scrolls and parchments to dealing with actual human beings. The Occult Caste gives the NWO their stereotype of 'satanic politicians,' that is, world leaders dabbling in Infernalism and other dark arts to gain more power in the world. Fallen, Gnostics, and Witches from the darker spectrum of Magick make up the bulk of the Occult Caste. Curiously, owing to the NWO' vocation as a bastion of order, Marauders and other wielders of chaos magick are absent from this Caste. The Occult Caste, rather unsurprisingly, maintains close relations with the Occult Underground. The Occult Caste usually recruits its member from the Underground and often have membership as well. This can actually lead to issues with the wider NWO, who may see the aloof and secretive members of the Occult Caste as being too aligned with the Occult Underground and not enough with the Chapter proper. Political Caste: The Political Caste is easily the most prestigious arm of the NWO, and probably the most iconic as well. Powerful politicians, diplomats, senators and other high-end government officials make up the Political Caste. They provide the NWO with influence, insight, graft and access to government resources. The Political Caste lack fighters, so they usually maintain a close alliance with the Military Caste in order to give themselves access to muscle. The Political Caste is probably the strongest branch of the New World Order in terms of raw numbers and influence. However, they are also the most hated within the Chapter due to the Political Caste's inherent sense of superiority and haughtiness. The Political Caste is synonymous in the minds of most Adepts with the Order of Kings. They recruit heavily from the Royal Order and the two groups share much in the way of philosophy and resources. Digital Caste: The latest Caste, one which is still forming within the organization of the New World Order, is the Digital Caste. As their name suggests they exist to spread NWO influence over the internet and other forms of electronic media. They were created from within the Media Caste shortly after the turn of the second millennium when Anonymous was rising in power and threatening the NWO's hold over important sectors of society. The Digital Caste right now is focusing its energies on more and more regulation of the internet. Fear-mongering about 'fake news' and hate speech are being used like never before to push for increasingly strict laws on internet service providers and the people they do business with. The Digital Caste is also trying to play catchup with other Chapters who are focused around electronics and technology, particularly Anonymous. Anonymous has since gone to ground since the 'Great Purge' and is now waging a successful series of digital guerrilla strikes against the NWO. Recently, the Federal Bureau of Investigations, long a stronghold of the NWO within America, had its most deepest secrets exposed when hackers of unknown identity managed to steal top-secret files sometime in late 2015, many of which revealed NWO assets and locations of strategic importance. Serpent Caste: There is a persistent rumor both within and without the New World Order of an ultra-secretive Caste, one so clandestine that even the lower echelons of the NWO are kept ignorant of its existence. This 'Serpent Caste' recruits exclusively from the Order of Serpents, and they represent a hidden power within the Chapter whose aim and purpose is unknown to any save the highest levels of its leadership. Given the overlapping nature of the New World Order and the Order of Serpents, it seems pretty straight forward that the NWO would have significant dealings with the Serpentine Order. But the Serpent Caste is said to operate on their own, often completely apart from the other Castes. Worse, the other Castes live in constant fear that their own ranks have been thoroughly compromised by these intrepid Adepts. What purpose ultimately lies behind the existence of a monodominant branch of the Chapter is left to conjecture. Some theorize that this Caste acts as an alliance between the NWO and the most elite group of infiltrators on planet earth. Others believe that this is actually the original Caste, the first incarnation of the New World Order so many millennia ago? Still, others advocate for more theories. In truth, only a few know and they certainly aren't talking. Political Opportunists Or True Believers?: When groups like the NWO are used in fiction, they are usually portrayed one of two ways: either they are totally evil and know it, or they are true believers who have put their faith into something they honestly believe will make the world better (even if it does remove free-will). The world is a dark and violent place, and people are often little more than animals in terms of their behavior. It's understandable that some people, particularly those who have survived the darker episodes of human history, would come to believe that humanity needs to be ruled with an iron rod. Masters Of Infiltration: The power of the NWO lies in its use of invisibility and manipulation. The NWO's leaders are very public, yet they operate from within layers of political and business terminology and infrastructure. They rely extensively on human inertia and the ignorance of the common man to operate behind the scenes as the puppet-masters of the geopolitical stage. To maintain this hold over society, the NWO commits huge amounts of its vast resources to the subtle arts of infiltration and manipulation. Legions of spies and informants, or just plain old sycophants, seek favor in the eyes of the Chapter's rich elites by selling themselves out. Others are professionals, heavily trained in elite vocational schools maintained by the Chapter. Now in the modern digital age, armies of shills and hackers also are kept employed, and working around the clock, by the NWO's leaders. Worse of all are the traitors to other Chapters, men and women who somehow fall under the sway of the New World Order or who are bribed, brainwashed, or otherwise compromised. They allow the NWO to operate within the ranks of the other Chapters, defeating them from within and turning their resources to the agenda of the Ruling Class. This is especially the case with the National Chapters who must spend no small amount of energy periodically cleansing their ranks of NWO turncoats. Another area the New World Order specializes in is its use of proxy armies. Whether its mercenaries or militant groups co-opted by the chapter, the New World Order hates to waste its own elites on doing the dirty work of fighting (sans the Military Caste). So to compensate, the NWO prefers to get others, especially institutions of society such as law enforcement, federal agencies, military groups, etc. A Chapter Of Megalomaniacs: One of the NWO's greatest strengths is its cloak of ubiquitous power and omnipresence. Yet the fact is that the NWO is composed of rich and powerful individuals who each see themselves as God's chosen leader. The NWO intimidates outsiders with its organization, yet the upper echelons of the Chapter are constantly being tossed and turned by the upheaval of backstabbing and infighting. Aging members of the Chapter fear being replaced and so cling to power long after their prime, eventually stunting the Chapter's effectiveness due to their ineffectual leadership. Younger members grow restless and foment rebellion, and are usually crushed ruthlessly by those above them. Even when they do succeed, the result is a wave of social friction which spreads out into the rest of the Chapter. Even the various Castes, dedicated in their own niche to the cause of the Chapter, frequently find themselves having to vie for resources or controlling the direction of politics within the NWO. All of them have, at several points in history, come to blows with one another (well, their puppets have come to blows, anyway...). The NWO has vast resources, but much of its power is spent simply keeping its own people in line... References: -https://www.nytimes.com/2016/11/06/opinion/sunday/consider-a-monarchy-america.html -https://catholicanalysis.org/2015/05/22/4-reasons-to-become-a-monarchist/ -http://www.theimaginativeconservative.org/2014/03/im-monarchist.html -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvhLToG1ZAE[[Category:Man]] Category:New World Order Category:Infernal Category:Chapter Category:Order Category:Bestiary